


A Chanced Meeting

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fem Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro is locked in a cell and has a chance meeting with Mahiru. She starts to sneak food to him every night. (KuroMahi, Fantasy AU, Fem Mahiru)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Kudos: 26





	A Chanced Meeting

Kuro laid on a straw bed and stared at the moon through the bars. The small window in the corner of the wall didn’t allow a lot of light to enter his underground cell. He was arrested when they discovered he stole from the royal family’s garden. He didn’t know what would happen the next day but his only concern was for his siblings. They were likely worried about him as well.

A soft sound caught his attention and the moon became blocked by a bundle of fur. A black cat stood on his window sill and poked its head through the bars. The cat leaned forward a little too far and it fell into his cell. Kuro managed to catch it before it could crash into the ground. He cradled it in his arms and lightly scratched its head. At least it didn’t seem scared by the fall since it purred happily.

He was already surprised by the cat’s appearance but then he heard someone call his name. “Kuro! Where are you, Kuro? I have your favourite toy here so come back and play.”

While Kuro didn’t recognize the voice, it was clear that the cat did. The cat purred loudly and waved its tiny paws towards the window. He realized that the cat had the same name as him and the woman was looking for it. The window was too high for him to return the cat to its owner. He could hear the worry in her voice so he called back to her. “Excuse me, are you looking for a black cat?”

“Yes. Have you seen my cat, Sir?” The woman followed his voice and knelt in front of the window. Kuro expected her to flee the moment she saw that he was locked in a cell. He wouldn’t blame her for assuming the worst for why he was arrested. The only thing that caught her attention was the black cat in his arms. “There you are, Kuro. You shouldn’t wander off and bother this man.”

“This little guy’s name is Kuro? Mine too. He wasn’t bothering me but it’s going to be troublesome to find a way to return him to you. Cats land on their feet but I don’t think tossing him through the bars is a good idea.” He said. Kuro stood beneath the window and raised the cat as high as he could. She reached down as well but she could barely brush her fingers over its dark fur.

With a sigh, she pulled her hand back. She still had a hint of determination in her eyes as she stood. “Wait there. I’ll go down to you and get him.”

“Wait here? I don’t have a choice but you won’t be able to open—” She had already left before he could say anything more. He didn’t know how she intended to go to the lower floor where the prison cells were kept. Kuro looked down at the cat who was blissfully ignorant of its owner’s worries. He sat on the pile of hay and stroked the cat.

Did she not realize that he was locked in the cell? He expected the woman to eventually return to the window once the guards denied her entry. As he waited, he heard soft whispers in the hall. “Thank you for letting me down here, Tsurugi. You know how Kuro wanders. I need to put a bell on him. This should only take a minute so you don’t need to escort me all the way to his cell.”

The conversation ended with her hurried footsteps. A woman stopped in front of Kuro’s cell and he could see her clearer. Since she wore a simple dress, Kuro assumed that the woman was one of the princess’s handmaids. Her brown eyes beamed the moment she saw her pet. He placed the cat on the ground and it trotted to her. She knelt and gathered the bundle of fur into a warm embrace.

“Look at all the trouble you caused on your little adventure. No more running off alone. Thank you for finding him, Sir. It’s ironic that you two share the same name. Mine’s Mahiru.” She told him. The cat climbed onto her shoulder and she lightly scratched its ear. “I told the guard your name and he said you were caught stealing from the royal garden. Is that true?”

Kuro doubted she would believe him if he tried to lie so he nodded. Her next action shocked him. She took out an apple from her apron and held it out to him. After a moment of hesitation, he took it from her. Their fingers brushed and he noted how soft and slender her hands were. He thought a maid’s hands would be rough from work.

“You must be hungry.” Her eyes were full of sympathy. Mahiru took a step closer to the bars and lowered her voice to a whisper. “Your hands aren’t bound. I saw that the other prisoners had chains on their wrists. Did you take yours off? I imagine lock picking would be a skill you have.”

He paled and instinctively placed his hands behind his back. Kuro knew that it was pointless because she already knew he had taken the chains off. She had a sly smile as she placed a finger against her lips. “It’s okay, I won’t tell the guards. If you were planning to break out of the cell, you would’ve done so already.”

“You don’t know me so you can’t say that for certain.” Kuro pointed out but her confidence didn’t falter.

“There are a few trays of food in the corner of your cell. You’re supposed to slip them beneath the door so the guards can take it back to the kitchen. From how many dishes there are, you’ve been here for two days.” She said and gestured towards them. Her eyes were a soft brown but it was clear that her observation was sharp. “The guard should’ve told you that or else the food will attract rats.”

“I can deal with rats.” He said but he used his foot to slide the trays beneath the door.

Mahiru stacked the trays into a pile and picked them up. The bowls tilted haphazardly but she kept them balanced. “I’ll bring these to the kitchen and wash them. It’s not my job anymore but it’s best if these are washed as soon as possible. Did you enjoy the food?”

“The stew was nice.” His words caused her smile to grow and his heart skipped. From her reaction, he guessed that she worked in the kitchen and helped make the stew. She started to back away but then her cat jumped down from her shoulder to the tray. Mahiru started to drop the plate but Kuro reached through the bars to help steady the tray.

His hands were rough and they covered her smaller ones easily. Mahiru wasn’t scared because his hands were also warm and gentle. She looked up at him and their gaze met. Kuro joked and said: “Your cat sure likes to cause trouble. We might have the same name but we’re nothing alike.”

“You both like the stew I cook.” Mahiru said as he dropped his hands from her. She walked back down the hall.

* * *

Kuro sat in his cell with little to do but stare at the window. He watched the clouds pass and he made pictures out of their vague shapes. With his finger, he drew a cat in the air. A pleasant scent drifted to him and his stomach rumbled. Even though he was hungry, he was more worried about his siblings. Were they eating right?

“You must be hungry.” The words and voice were the same from the previous night. He looked back to the window where Mahiru sat behind the bars. She had a basket of cookies with her and she wrapped a few into a napkin. Then, she lowered the makeshift bundle through the bars with a rope. “I made a lot of cookies for lunch and there were some leftover. I thought you might like them.”

“Will you get in trouble for feeding a prisoner?” Kuro didn’t take the cookies until she shook her head. She didn’t tell the guards that he could free himself after she left but he didn’t know if he could trust her. Mahiru didn’t seem deterred by Kuro’s silence and sat on the ground. He said, “These are good. Last night, you said you worked in the kitchen.”

“I used to. My new job is good but sometimes I wish I could go back to my old, simple life. I wasn’t given a choice when… They took my apron and traded me this gown. I must sound ungrateful.” She sighed heavily. Her words were vague so Kuro couldn’t fully understand her situation. He could hear the sadness and loneliness in her voice though.

“I don’t think you sound ungrateful. Everyone has their own idea of a happy life. You were living yours but then you were pushed out of it. Getting extra work sounds like a drag too. At least your new job keeps you in this castle so you can be close to your friends and family.” He said as encouragement. “Hey, do you want your napkin back? I’ll throw up the rope so be ready to catch it.”

“Okay.” She slipped her hand through the bar to catch the rope. When she felt the yarn against her palm, she closed her fingers around it. She pulled the rope up and discovered a cat toy tied to the end. Kuro had braided the hay into a cat tail. “Did you make this for Kuro? He’ll love it. I had to leave him in my room for the day since I have a meeting tonight. I’ll give it to him later.”

“It’s rushed.” He shrugged.

“It’s still nice.” She smiled down at the simple toy. “Thank you, Kuro.”

* * *

“I’m sorry I’m late, Kuro. I had to get something but I think you’ll like it.” Mahiru was breathing heavily since she ran to meet him. She would visit him during her breaks and talk with him over a light meal. She saw how barren his cell was and would bring him books or games for him. Kuro enjoyed their talks the most but he knew he wouldn’t see her much longer. His trial would be held in a few days.

She knelt on the ground. A paper airplane flew out the window and landed on her lap. She unfolded the parchment and saw the sketch of a bird. He was thankful for her kindness. He knew the sketches wouldn’t repay her but he wanted to make small gifts to thank her. “This is beautiful, Kuro. Thank you.”

She slipped a square board through the bars. Kuro caught it and flipped it over to find a chess board. He told her he would play the game with his siblings and he was surprised she remembered the small detail. He started to arrange the pawns and said, “I haven’t played this in a while so you’re probably going to beat me.”

“Do you miss your siblings?” She asked softly and he didn’t answer her. Mahiru wished she could reach down and comfort him. “There are a few positions open at the castle. I’m friends with the head butler and I could refer your siblings to him. We might be able to find a job for you as well.”

“I don’t think they’ll hire a thief like me. Not many people are open minded like you are, Mahiru. But it’ll be great if you can help my siblings. They’re good people.” He said. She could hear how much he cared about his siblings and he was a good brother. “How do you want to play chess? It might be hard when we’re in different places.”

“I’m going to go down to your cell to play with you. It has been awkward speaking through a window. Thinking simply, if you can’t come out, I’ll go to you.” Mahiru tossed a ring of keys into his cell. “The reason I was late was because I had to convince my brother to lend me his keys. I told him that you’re trustworthy. He made me promise to return them in an hour or else he’ll come down to get me. He’s protective but a great brother. The guards will switch in a minute and I can slip inside then.”

“Thinking simply? I don’t think you thought this through, Mahiru. If the guards see you in here, they’ll assume you’re helping me and they’ll punish you.” Kuro grew to care for her and he didn’t want to see her hurt. He wasn’t able to argue further before she left. He sighed and sat on the bench to wait for her. From their talks, he learned that she was stubborn so he wouldn’t be able to change her mind easily.

Kuro began to awkwardly fiddle with his bangs and he couldn’t deny that there were nervous butterflies in his stomach. His appearance didn’t matter to him but Mahiru’s opinion of him did. He did his best not to appear nervous as the guard passed his cell. Once the guard was gone, he walked to the bars and tried to peer down the hall but it was difficult.

Mahiru sneaked through the door and rushed down the hall before the next guard arrived. She knew he would be put on trial soon and decided she wanted to speak to him privately. Her steps slowed when she neared his cell and she dusted the dirt from her skirt. She hoped the elegant gown wouldn’t surprise him too much. She placed her hand over her racing heartbeat and reassured herself that Kuro wouldn’t change his opinion on her and stay her friend.

After she took a deep breath, Mahiru continued forward. She almost reached his cell when some grabbed her skirt and pulled her aside. Mahiru instinctively let out a loud scream but a hand covered her mouth. She shuddered when she realized that a prisoner was the one who grabbed her. “I heard you and your lover next door. You have a key. Give them to me.”

“Mahiru?” Kuro heard her scream and his heart dropped. The sound of a struggle was the only answer he had and he rushed to open his cell to save her. He threw open the door and his anger flared the moment he saw the prisoner. He marched forward and wrapped one arm around Mahiru to pull her away from him. With his other hand, he punched the prisoner and forced him to let her go.

He kept his arms around her waist as he took her away from the prisoner. Kuro stopped in his cell and he looked down at her. He tenderly stroked her hair to comfort her. “Are you okay, Mahiru? Did he strike you?”

“I’m not hurt, Kuro.” The panic and adrenaline faded but she didn’t want to leave Kuro’s arms. Mahiru hugged him and buried her face in his strong chest. She could feel his heart racing beneath his shirt and she was certain hers was beating rapidly as well. “I just need a moment.”

“What’s going on here?” She looked up from the haven of his embrace and turned back over her shoulder. A guard marched towards them and she realized her scream must’ve called them. Mahiru let go of Kuro and went to explain the situation to the guards. More guards came before she could and placed chains on him.

“Wait, don’t touch him!” Mahiru couldn’t say anything more as they took him away.

* * *

Kuro stood before the council with his wrists bound. They wanted to put him on trial under the assumption that he attacked Mahiru and tried to escape the prison. He was more worried about Mahiru since they hadn’t been able to speak since that day. He hoped the event hadn’t frighten her or caused her to lose her job.

The king’s advisor listed his crimes and Kuro knew they would throw him in prison again or worse. He doubted they would believe him if he tried to explain the truth. Yet, he didn’t regret meeting Mahiru nor running out of his cell to save her.

The door opened behind him and everyone in the room was shocked to see a woman step inside. Mahiru held her head high as she walked in front of the council. The king narrowed his eyes and the room became tense. “Shouldn’t you be in your studies, Mahiru? This is no place for you.”

“You placed Kuro on trial for attacking me so I have a right to be here.” Mahiru retorted. Kuro didn’t expect her to speak with the king such. He knew she came to defend him but he didn’t want her to be punished as well. She glanced at him before she addressed the king again. “I tried to explain what truly happened but your advisor wouldn’t allow me to speak with you, father.”

“Father?” Kuro said in disbelief. He looked between her and the king. For a moment, he wondered if he misheard her since he couldn’t see a resemblance between them. The implication of her words crashed over him and his eyes widened. Mahiru was a princess. He thought of the simple dresses he often saw her wear and compared them to the gown she wore now.

In his one word, she could hear his disbelief and shock. Mahiru had intended to tell him about her status the night she went to meet him. She faced her father and told him how they met. “Kuro is my friend and I went down to the prisons to speak with him. Another man attacked me and Kuro was the one to save me. You can not punish him for a crime he didn’t not commit.”

Mahiru walked to Kuro and removed the shackles from his wrists. “He told me that he stole from my mother’s garden to feed his family. I have the appropriate punishment for him. I want him to become one of my personal guards. He has protected me already and I trust him. Please, Father, spare Kuro.”

She lowered her head to him. Mahiru held her breath while she waited for his answer. Her father stepped down from his throne and looked down at them with a stern frown. Kuro instinctively moved closer to protect her. “You trust him but that’s because you have an open heart. I cannot trust a lowborn thief easily. I will allow him to be your guard but he cannot be alone with you. Have Tsurugi be his partner.”

“Thank you, Father! You won’t regret your decision and I’m certain you’ll see that he can be trusted.” Mahiru promised.

* * *

Kuro stood in front Mahiru’s room later that night. She didn’t notice him in the doorway immediately because she was speaking with another woman. Once again, she wore a simple dress. Mahiru stood behind a woman with long, black hair and braided her locks. A few days ago, he would’ve thought the woman was a princess and Mahiru was her maid. Now, he knew the truth.

“Thank you for letting me braid your hair, Licht. It relaxes me. We don’t get to have talks like this often anymore. I miss simply being roommates with you.” Mahiru sighed and set aside the hairbrush. She sat on her bed and her cat jumped onto her lap. “My new title has made everything complicated. I don’t know how to greet Kuro when he comes later. What do you think I should say to him?”

“You like to keep things simple so you can start with ‘hello’.” Licht suggested. “We’re not roommates anymore but you’re still my best friend. No matter if you’re a princess or a maid, that won’t change. A title doesn’t change who you are inside. If Kuro thinks that it does, he’s a stupid demon and he’s not worth your time. You’re a good judge of character. Is he a demon?”

“No, Kuro’s wonderful.” Mahiru smiled as she thought of him.

“Then you don’t need to worry about him rejecting you.” Licht reassured her.

“Hey, what are you doing out here, Kuro?” Tsurugi took him by surprise and pushed him forward. His voice drew Mahiru and Licht’s attention and Kuro felt nervous with so many eyes on him. He looked around the room until his gaze met Mahiru’s. He felt calmer when he saw her and he stepped forward. Kuro bowed to her when he reminded himself that she was a princess.

“You don’t need to bow like that, Kuro.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently urged him to stand again. Mahiru turned to Tsurugi and said, “I would like to speak with Kuro in private. Father said I can’t be alone but may Kuro and I speak on the balcony? It won’t be a long talk and we’ll leave the door open. Please, Tsurugi?”

He simply nodded and Mahiru smiled in relief. She walked through the glass door and didn’t notice how Licht stopped him from following her. Licht lowered her voice to a whisper, “Demons can’t fly, I hear. The moment you make her cry, I will kick you off that balcony.”

While she gave him the light threat, Licht pushed him through the door to Mahiru. Kuro stumbled but he didn’t fall because Mahiru caught his hands. For a silent moment, he could only stare into her brown eyes. The one to break the silence was her cat. Her pet trotted onto the balcony and into their moment. It rubbed against his leg and purred.

“You must have a lot of questions for me, Kuro. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that I was a princess. Honestly, it’s new to me too.” Mahiru slipped her hand from his and leaned against the rail. “My mother was a maid who she had an affair with the king. She became pregnant with me but she didn’t tell him. She left the castle and gave birth to me. I grew up as a simple country girl.”

She faced him and continued, “My mother died a few years ago. I knew my mother worked in this castle so I applied here. A small part of me wanted to find my father. I never imagined he would be the king. Suddenly, the friends I made started to treat me different. Only Tsurugi and Licht haven’t changed. I was worried you would see me differently too.”

“I can’t lie to you, Mahiru, I was surprised when you came into the room and said you were a princess.” Kuro said and her eyes fell to the ground. He took her chin between his fingers and lifted her gaze to him. He knelt on one knee like the knights he saw in a fairy tales. “I got to know who you are without the title and I want to protect that woman. Will you accept me as your knight?”

“I’m still new to being a princess so I don’t know how to knight you yet. This will be my own way.” Mahiru lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his palm.


End file.
